Miraculous: Panthère Beetle
by killerninja123
Summary: After the defeat of Hawk Moth, the miraculous stones of Ladybug and Chat Noir are broken. Twenty years later a new villain has rise, terrorizing Paris, but a new hero has arrived to stop him by the name of Panthère Beetle.
1. Chapter 1

The storm was brewing in the night of Paris as the wind blew roughly around the city. A tower that has a large window already broken had two holes in it. At the remains of the shattered glass was the body of Hawk Moth or people known him as the famous designer Gabriel Agreste. He was in a pool of blood and laying near his unmoved hand were shattered jewelry. One was a pair of earrings, which one was completely black, while the other was it's normal red color, while a ring next to it was broken in half. Like the earring, half of the ring was covered in black. Standing in front of the body were the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, or known as their civilian selves, Marinette and Adrien. With them were their kawmi and behind them was Master Fu. With the elderly master was a green and pink kawmi.

With a sigh, Master Fu walked up to the two teenagers,placing a hand on their backs. Adrien bowed his head, while Marinette touched his shoulder. He stared at her and winced as she pulled him close. She stroke his messy blonde hair that was covered by his father's blood. Master Fu crouched down and picked up the broken jewelry that wasn't effected by Hawk Moth's power. The old master stared at the broken stones and frowned, tilting his head. He stared at the green and pink kwami and they too were thinking the same thing.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Marinette finally asked.

"I don't know," Master Fu replied. "I'll see what I could do, but we shouldn't worry. The threat of Paris is over."

"You mean, we can't be Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore?!" Adrien exclaimed.

Master Fu nodded. "Yes, but like I said, I'll see if I could fix it. If I can't, then you two aren't Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore, but like what your kwamis told you before, you're both Chat Noir and Ladybug no matter what, even without the mask."

Adrien narrowed his eyes, holding Marinette's hand as tightly as he could as if she was going to disappear right from under him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He loved being Chat Noir. He loved the freedom he had! However, he knew what Plagg told him, or at least his way of telling him that he will always be Chat Noir without the mask. If Marinette could be like Ladybug without the mask, maybe he could too. He was able to show his little Chat Noir side after all, so maybe showing mroe of that side, wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Adrien stared at the lifeless body of his father, but he knew things would be different without his father. Despite being neglected by him, he's still his father.

"So what are we going to tell the mayor?" Marinette questioned.

"I'll tell him what happened," Master Fu answered. "You two must go back home."

"What are you going to tell him?" Adrien frowned.

"You'll find out in the news."

The two stared at each other and back at their master, nodding. Marinette and Adrien walked towards the stairs, noticing their kwami aren't following them. They both stopped and stared at their little friends. Plagg and Tikki gave them sadden looks. Marinette opened her purse and took out a cookie, while Adrien took out cheese from his shirt pocket. The two kawmi raced over to their beloved treats, smiling at the two. Marinette gave Tikki a kiss, while Adrien patted his head.

"Take care you Marinette," Tikki said.

"You too, Adrien and don't be too oblivious," Plagg added.

"Thanks," Marinette said.

"Don't worry, this time I won't," Adrien playfully rolled his eyes.

Marinette smiled. "It was great having you with us. Hopefully, we'll see each other again."

"We hope so too," the two kwami said.

The kwami's smiled at their chosen heroes as they walked down the stairs together hand in hand. Plagg started wailing just as soon as they couldn't see them anymore. Tears rained down his eyes as he shoved the cheese into his mouth. Tikki sniffed, nibbling on the cookie. Hopefully, things will be alright for those two. Tikki wasn't sure what would happened, but she knew Marinette and Adrien have each other.

The kwamis flew over to their guardian, staring at their broken miraculous stones. He was also holding the ones that were affected by Hawk Moth's dark akuma powers. The elderly master clenched his hand and opened it. The blackened jewelry were turned to dusk as the wind took it out of his palm.

"Do you think you can really fix it?" Tikki asked. "The ones that were affected was half of the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir! How are we supposed to find new chosen ones when Marinette and Adrien are gone without full power of our stones?"

Master Fu stayed silent as the rain stopped. He could see police cars were coming towards the tower. Master Fu shoved the other good half into his pocket. He stared at the body of Hawk Month one more time as he walked down the stairs, with the four kwamis flying behind him.

 **~~~~OoO~~~~**

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were at the Agreste Mansion in Adrien's room. They were all staring at his television in the early morning of the day. The screen was showing Hawk Moth's tower. The mayor, Andre Bourgeois was talking in front of the camera. Chloe was there of course, nothing surprising there, but she was crying her eyes out, which was odd for them to see her like that.

"Today, we had a great loss," the mayor announced. "Today we lost our beloved heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Even though we don't know who they are, but we're glad they were able to stop Hawk Moth..."

"So this is what he was planning!?" Alya snapped. "What was that old man thinking?"

Marinette sighed. "Maybe he couldn't fix it after all."

Adrien nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Are you guys just going to live out your lives without being superheroes?" Nino asked.

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other and nodded. Alya and Nino envelop them into a group hug. The two heroes never expected the day would come when they couldn't be Ladybug and Chat Noir. They always thought when they're older, someone else would be Ladybug and Chat Noir, but now no one will be. Whatever happens, at least there are other kwamis and their chosen heroes will help Paris.

 **~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~**

 **20 years later...**

The fresh scent of biscuits filed through the air. The sun was shining and everyone was wide awake. Emma and Hugo were at the table, eating their breakfast, while Adrien was reenacting some of their old adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course, the children don't even know about their secret lives of superheroes. Emma has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Hugo has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Marinette smiled a she set the three lunch boxes on the counter. She stared at the table and back at the stairs. There was someone missing.

"Emma, where is your brother?" Marinette asked.

Emma shrugged. "I dunno."

Marinette sighed. "Louis, you're going to be late for school, again!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice shouted from above.

The sound of the rampaging footsteps caused Marinette chuckled and shook her head. The memories of her school life just made her smiled. She knew what it felt like when she was her son's age. Always late and get scold by the teacher. Of course there was teenage problems as well, but not like problems were you have to deal with possessed people.

As her eldest son marched down the stairs, he sighed. Louis had untamed black hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a open rolled sleeve black jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans. Marinette has to admit, he does have a good mix between her and Adrien. Louis grabbed his lunch and kissed Marinette's cheek. He grabbed a croissant, ruffled his sibling's hair, and hugged his father.

"Have a paw-tastic day!" Adrien grinned and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Oh I think that's paws-able!" Louis chimed in.

Marinette shook her head. she wondered how her son become the one to do the horrible puns. She expected Emma to do that than her eldest child. Louis walked over to the door and tied his shoes.

"I'm going to the mall with Sam after school," Louis said. "We're going to see that new game coming out! Everyone is going to be there, even Fleur!"

"Fleur, you mean Chloe's daughter?" Adrien blinked.

Louis nodded. "Yeah!" then he stuff his breakfast into his mouth. He waved at them and shut the door. Marinette could hear his footsteps, running.

Marinette sighed. She remembered when she was like that around Adrien, but at least or at least she hoped her son doesn't inherit her awkwardness and Adrien's terrible flirting. Besides, he heard a lot about Fleur, Chloe's and Kim's daughter. She does charity and loves to help people. Very different and opposite of Chloe. Marinette sometimes wondered how someone like Chloe produce a child that was complete opposite of her!

"I hope we don't become in laws with Chloe," Adrien gulped. "I don't mind Kim, but Chloe!"

"Don't jinx us kitty," Marinette warned. "I wouldn't like it either."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis slammed his forehead against his locker, giving out a long sigh. He took out a water bottle, gulping it all down. He cleared his throat and opened his locker, putting some books in it. In the corner of his eyes, he could see his best friend walking towards him. Louis smiled as he closed his locket. Sam waved and adjusted his glasses. He has dark wavy brown hair, dark skin, golden brown eyes, and a mole on his forehead.

"Overslept again, man?" Sam guessed.

Louis nodded. "You can say that, who knew the countdown to the anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir's death was big deal. Besides, half of the school is here!"

Louis gestured towards the other students. The halls were barely full and some people where looking at their phones where it showed the statues of the heroes of Paris. Some are also wearing red with black spots and black with green cat eyes for their deceased heroes. Last night, Louis stayed up all night to watch where people were counting down to put the candles for Ladybug and Chat Noir around the statues. It was a sad moment for everyone to remember, but because of them, Paris is safe and that's what Louis would thank them for. If they were alive, he would thank them in person and say a few cat puns.

"By the way, Fleur is here," Sam smirked, nudging his shoulder.

Gasping, Louis turned to his crush. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Fleur was at her lock, putting some books in it. She has black hair in a braid and blue eyes. Louis let out a sigh and leaned against his locker. Sam rolled his eyes. It's not his fault he fell hard! Sam pulled him away from his locker and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to talk to her or are you just going to panic like last time?" Sam said.

"Look, I wasn't ready, okay?" Louis put his hands up as a defense. "Besides, when I talk to her and say some really good puns, we'll get marry! We'll live in a nice house and have two kids, Belle and Damion. We'll have a dog, no cats! Cats are better!"

Sam snickered. "You have your future kids and everything else planned out?"

"Well, what kind of person doesn't plan these out?" Louis chuckled.

"Plan out what?" a voice asked behind him.

Louis screamed and turned around. Fleur was behind him, with her head tilted with confusion. Louis's feet tangled as he fell over a bench, landing on his bottom. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He gave Fleur a chuckle and stood up. Fleur was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Louis rubbed his arm as he walked up to her. Sam waved at him as he headed to class. Louis gulped. This is his chance!

"Sorry," Fleur apologized.

"No, that's alright, my flower, I'm _feline_ ," Louis said.

"So what you had planned out?" Fleur asked.

Louis smirked. "Oh you know, just working out." He held up his arm and started patting on his biceps. "Yeah, I've been working out lately, you know. Need the energy to run my daily life!"

"Well you are the son of the famous Adrien and Marinette Agreste. It does makes sense. Why don't you do modelling like your father?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "I don't want to. Seems boring and Dad barely does his modelling, since I was born."

"Well you should try or at least do something great like your parents does! They're really cool and I think you'll be cool if you do those things."

Narrowing his eyes, Louis put his hands in his pockets, clenching his fists. Why does everyone always think he has to be just like his parents? Sure, they're famous and all and he does love them, but he hates how people just want him to be like them? Since when can people like Sam just accept him that he's not like them! He doesn't even want to live up to people's expectations of him, even his parents don't mind that he's not a designer and a model. Then the bell rang. Louis lets out a sigh. For once, he's glad to go to algebra.

"I guess we'll _chat_ later," Louis said.

Fleur giggled. "I guess we will."

Louis smiled proudly to himself about that pun. He knew it'll make her laugh! The two walked into class and Louis sat next to Sam as they are at the front row of the room. In front of them was a teacher that Louis never saw before. He has pale blonde hair and a mix of blue and grey eyes. He was wearing a formal work suit and his hair was all neat and tidy. Louis leaned back on his seat. He had never saw this teacher before.

Then the teacher stared up and blinked. Louis and the teacher stared at each other, until the teacher narrowed his eyes and sighed. Louis rolled his eyes. He probably figured out that he's the son of two famous people and probably thinking that he's some sort of celebrity and spoiled brat. Then a girl walked into the classroom and she too has the same hair and eye color as him too. Shockingly enough she also wore formal clothing.

"My name is Mr. Anderson and this is my daughter and new student Penelope," the teacher said. "I know it's a shame that your old teacher retired, but I promise you, nothing will change in this room. Now, let me start to attendance..."

Louis sighed as Penelope walked passed the first row as she sat at the back of the room. While Mr. Anderson was reading off the students' names, his eyes were glaring up at him as if he had done something wrong? Louis glanced at the other students and back at himself. did he do something wrong? Louis sighed and slump onto his seat. This was going to be a long day. He took out his phone and texted to Sam.

Louis: Wanna ditch?

Sam: Yeah, he seems boring! Got an excuse?

Louis smirked and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I don't feel good Mr. Anderson," Louis winced, clutching his stomach. "I-I think I'm gonna..."

"Please go to the restrooms first and if you're still sick, then I suggest you either go to the nurse's office or go home." Mr. Anderson replied. "I don't want sick children in my room."

Louis nodded as he took his bag, racing out of the room. Before the door closed, he gave Sam a wink. Louis waited by the doors, checking on his phone. He was glad to get out of there. The teacher was giving him the creeps. Besides, it's not like he knows he's ditching. He had done it a couple times, but nothing too serious when he ditches. All he just needs to do is not run into his parents and he's good.

The sound of footsteps were approaching him. Louis smiled as he fist bump with Sam. The two laughed as they got out of the building. He's glad Mr. Anderson was a new teacher. That way he could use his wits to trick him. While the two walked passed some shops and markets, in the corner of his eyes, Louis spotted two shadows floating above him. The shadows were small, almost like teacup size. One was a shape of a flying cat, while the other a bug. As Louis glanced up, nothing was there. He frowned and glanced back at the ground. The shadows were gone. Louis scratched his head.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam questioned.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, thought I just saw something."

Sam rolled his eyes as he held up his phone to him, showing his mother's blog, who is also a famous journalist and friend of his mother. The two talked about the blog until they approached the mall. Louis let out a smile as he stared at the inside. It was huge, bigger than the other ones he went to. The first thing he saw next to them was the new game store and across from it was an Asian antique store. The line of the game store was packed with people and teenagers that too ditched school. Louis groaned and crossed his arms. Now he won't even get the new game!

"Great!" Louis sighed. "All of that trouble and it's packed!"

"Maybe we should've just wait until school ended," Sam said.

Louis shook his head. "Let's just wait until there isn't that much people. We can look at that shop over there."

He pointed to the antique shop and Sam shook his head. "Nah, I'll get some food. You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man, do you want something?"

"Anything is fine."

"Sweets it is."

Louis chuckled as Sam walked deeper into the mall. Louis stared at the game shop. Maybe Sam was right, but at the same time, he doesn't want to go back because he knew Mr. Anderson might suspected him ditching and he might think it was because he's the son of a famous model and designer. Sighing, Louis walked towards the antique shop.

As he opened the door and blinked. The shop was all dirty with lots of Asian antiques. There was a lucky cat, some lamps, and others that Louis only saw on movies and on T.V. Closing the door behind him, he walked around. The owner wasn't there, probably in the back and the window on the wall was open too. Louis approached the dusty counter and glanced down. There was some jewelry in the glass casing and next to the jewelry was a box that was in a shape of a cherry blossom. The box has six jewelry and each on their little category of what they represented. In the middle of the box was silver ring, around the ring has a black stripe. In the middle of the ring are black and silver swirls. Louis tilted his head. This was an odd looking ring, but unique at the same time. Then the sound of his backpack opening caused him to turn around. Louis blinked. There was no one there. He glanced at his backpack and opened it. Everything appeared to be normal where he left it.

"Good morning, young man," a voice spoke.

Louis turned and smiled. An elderly old man was at the front of the counter, standing on a stool. He was short and had white hair, wearing a red shirt. On his wrist was a green bracelet. Louis rubbed his neck and gulped.

"Um... you have neat stuff here," he said.

The man smiled. "Thank you and what is your name?"

"Louis, you?" Louis answered.

"Fu, but everyone calls me Master Fu."

Louis frowned. "Why?"

"Oh a few reasons." he merely chuckled and asked. "Do you want to buy something?"

Louis shook his head. "Not at the moment. I'm just looking around."

Master Fu nodded. He opened the glass case, taking the ring, handing it over to him. Louis blinked and took a step back. He stared at the ring and back at the old man. What was he doing? He doesn't want it! Sure, it looked nice, but he's not that kind of a person who wold wear a ring around!

"Why not you have this for free?" Master Fu suggested.

Louis shook his head. "No. I'm not allowed to take things from strangers."

"You're fifteen aren't you?"

"Um...yes..."

"Then there, have it." Master Fu pressed as he put the ring into his palm. "I'm giving this you because you are meant to have it."

"O-Okay..." then Louis stared at the nearest clock. "Oh look at the time, I have to get going!"

Master Fu nodded as Louis shoved the ring into his pocket. Louis raced out of the store, without looking back. He ran to the nearest chair and sighed. Hopefully, he reminded himself not to go in there where a creepy old man is. Louis took out the ring from his pocket, turning it from side to side. He's not sure what Master Fu meant, but he knows that there is no way he's meant to wear something like this! What does that old man knows that he doesn't? It's not like this ring was special. It's just a normal jewelry that he won't wear. Besides, aside from being the son of two famous people, there's nothing special about him anyway.


End file.
